


Miles Per Hour

by Missy



Category: Addams Family (TV 1964), Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Hurricanes, RAINSTORMS, Vacation, family fic, family togetherness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: The Addams' vacation plans hit a (very intentional) snag.





	Miles Per Hour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyTintedWater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTintedWater/gifts).



Getting the entire family on the road could be a bit of a chore. Gomez was a good planner and he did want to make sure that every single member of the family wasn’t left out of his planning, so he put it to a democratic vote. 

The children were getting ever more clever when it came to their recitations and could now remember every single recent major assassin in American history – so naturally their choice ruled the day.

“Two chips off the old block,” he mused, as they settled onto the wind-swept dais of the Sheraton West Haverbrook. According to Pugsley’s calculations, everything would be perfectly visible from this location. When the wind began to pick up and the rain to pound, Gomez grinned, and passed wine to Grandmama and Lurch, and lemonade to the children. Rain began to splatter the concrete beneath their feet, and the wind started to blow Wednesday’s hair straight back.

“Isn’t it wonderful?” Morticia asked – though Gomez could barely hear his beautiful bride over the thunder. The rain spattered her beautiful pale face and made her complexion even more gloriously sallow.

“Incredible!” he said. “I’ve never seen anything like it!”

Below them people rushed to get out of the storm, but the Addams were dancing in the rain, enjoying the storm – and until it got a little too violent, until lightning started to paint the sky in streaks of white and gold – the whole group of them would whoop it up in happy high spirits.

It was the best vacation Gomez had ever had. 

Even better than the one where he’d managed to make friends with a dragon.


End file.
